You're No Longer Alone: Volume 1
by IHeartFantasy
Summary: Sixteen-years-old Honoka Kosaka has lived a peaceful life with her parents, sister, and pet fox in their cottage near the forest. One day, however, that peace is shattered when she finds herself in danger and is saved by a stranger. After hearing the stranger's story, Honoka decides to join him on his quest. Will Honoka be of any help? Or will she just end up being a burden?
1. A Prima Vista

**Hi, and welcome to my very first LoveLive! fanfic. This is the first story I've put out in a while, but this time I'm aiming to finish it. And that's because this is a _long_ story. As in, I'm doing it like how a manga in published in a monthly magazine. One chapter is to be put up once a month, and five chapters equals a volume. I've been wanting to tell this story for a long while, so I hope you enjoy it! It's actually kind of funny how this story formed. My brain sometimes flashes pictures at me, and one day it did that with the concept being put subconsciously in my head: A picture of Honoka with a guy being a Kitsune, along with a detail about her that is to be hidden until the story reveals it. And somehow it just grew into a world with culture and mythology, and I'm just amazed at how it's grown, and how it keeps growing. **

**I've done intense character drafting for this story, like character birthdays and the like. And also this story features a lot of OCs in order for the story to be told, so if you're not into that then I suggest not reading this story. At the end of each chapter, if a OC appears I'll have some trivia stuff about them there for you entertainment. The genres for this story are adventure, fantasy, drama, and romance.**

 **Originally I was going to upload this in July, for my birthday, but laziness occurred. So the next significant date was Honoka's birthday.**

 **The story will have a lot of Greek mythology references, since u's are basically the nine Muses. And there might be some Latin in it as well. Since I'm not fluent in Latin if anyone can help me with that please tell me! And if there are any grammar errors then tell me and I'll edit the chapter. Also, the names for the chapters and OCs are from musical terms, so if you're a musician there's some fun for you because of that.**

 **Once again, I hope you enjoy this story! You're in for a long ride! XD**

* * *

You're No Longer Alone

* * *

Song I: A Prima Vista

 _A_ _hundred years ago, there lived a man who was called Apollo. He was a famous composer, and his songs were performed across the land. There was a group of nine girls who traveled with him, calling themselves the "Muses," and they helped spread word of his talent._

 _One day, however, that all changed. The city of Olympus' orchestra council rejected one of his songs as one he couldn't perform at a concert he was giving. Feeling rejected and furious, Apollo swore revenge on Olympus and the world for refusing to listen to the song he composed. He fell prey to the growing darkness in his heart, and gave himself a new identity. Summoning demons to his cause, he set out to destroy the world._

 _The Muses who had traveled with him were heartbroken at this change, and decided to fight for the world's survival against their old friend. To show their refusal to let their world fall, they deemed themselves the "Nine Guardians." Using magic with their enchanted special artifacts, they made a stand in Olympus' concert coliseum, and sealed him away in the dimension from where his army came._

 _During these events, the leader of the Nine Guardians awakened to her true power. She was transformed into the Goddess of Creation, and sacrificed herself so that the seal would never be broken._

 _After the fight, the remaining Guardians sealed away their artifacts, which they now called the Muses' Artifacts, so that no could use their Artifacts' powers._

 _One of the Guardians had a vision of the future, foreseeing that history would repeat itself with the Nine Guardians reincarnated, and their old friend's seal undone._

 _And so time passed…_

* * *

The blue sky was cloudless, sunlight beaming down onto the meadow. Various flowers of color were dotted around the area—a physical rainbow that could be picked up at one's leisure. It was quiet, except for the occasional bird calls that were sung out of the deciduous forest that was sprawled around the meadow. The peace was interrupted by the sound of a yip, and the flash of something bursting out of a bush. The birds flew up and out of area, startled by the sound.

A fox yipped about, running and jumping around the meadow. It rolled in the flowers, springing them up from the ground from wince they once were lingering. The fox's blue eyes are sparkling with happiness and amusement.

"Kanon!"

The sound of his name called caused the fox to pause in his movements and look up at his caller, tail wagging like a dog's. A sixteen-years-old girl came running up to him, she had short ginger hair that was tied into a side-ponytail with a light orange bow and bright blue eyes. She was wearing an orange dress that had a dark orange corset in the front and flowed down to her ankles, and plain socks and shoes.

"What're you doing?" the girl asked, leaning down to look at him.

Kanon pounced on her, causing the girl to cry out in surprise as she fell onto the ground. Laughing, she petted him and ran away from him. Kanon chased her as his owner's laughter filled the air.

"Oof!"

The girl slammed into something and fell onto her butt. Groaning, she glanced up to see a fifteen-years-old girl staring at her in annoyance. She had short auburn hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a dress that was exactly the same except it was white and gray. The girl also had a basket and bucket on both her arms.

"Honoka, this isn't the time to be playing around!" she scolded, hands on her hips.

"Aw, but Yukiho, I wanna pick flowers for Mom and Dad!" Honoka whined, getting up and dusting off some grass that got stuck on her dress.

"You can do that after you collect water from the well," said Yukiho, shoving the bucket into Honoka's hands.

"…Why am _I_ the one who always has to get the water?" Honoka muttered, puffing up her cheeks in annoyance.

"Because Kanon's always with you," answered Yukiho, turning around and walking away. "Oh, and Mom said she's going to make some cookies when we get back."

At this, Honoka gasped and stars light up in her eyes, drooling at the thought of their mother's cookies. Then she noticed her younger sister was walking down the path that leads in opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" she asked, tilting her head.

"I'm getting the wheat for the cookies," Yukiho said, waving her hand at Honoka.

Honoka sighed loudly, and noticed Kanon staring at her in puzzlement. She gave him a smile, and determinedly walked towards where the family's well was with the fox following on her side.

* * *

The well was a little ways off a path. It was constructed of rocks for foundation and of wood for the lever for buckets.

Honoka quickly did her task and proceeded to head home humming a tune. She stopped in her tracks when she saw someone standing on the edge of the path.

It was an old man, whose clothes were in tatters. He looked very feverish, as his face was all red. In his hands was a small cup that he waving around.

"Would anyone be so kind as to help this poor man get some water?" he moaned, his voice making a croaking sound from being so parched.

Honoka blinked at what was before her. She then walked up to the old man.

"I have some water," she told him. "I can fill it up for you, if you'd like me to."

"Oh, thank you so much, young lady," the old man said, handing her the cup.

"You're welcome," said Honoka, closing her eyes and smiling before turning around to put the bucket down and fill the cup. "I don't see many people out here, this is a surprise—"

Kanon growled and barked, interrupting Honoka.

"Kanon!" Honoka scolded, glaring at him. "There's no reason to—"

She turned around and narrowly escaped getting swiped at by something. She gasped as the old man before her transformed into a black humanoid creature with long, sharp claws on its hands and feet, red eyes, red horns, and red wings. Honoka took a step back and tripped over her bucket, dropping the cup while falling onto the ground as it got wet from the water.

The creature took a step forward with its arms raised; Kanon went in front of Honoka and jumped at the creature. The creature swiped at the air, and Kanon was blown away to the side.

"Kanon!" Honoka cried out, looking Kanon with worry as he skidded on the grass, lying on his side.

Honoka looked at the creature and turned around, getting up at her feet and began to run away. She felt the claws slash her back, making her cry out at the pain. She felt herself be turned and held by her neck; she struggled to escape its grasp.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Kanon running towards the creature. In response to Kanon's coming approach, the creature slashed the air, making Kanon hit a tree and slump to the ground.

"Ka—"

Honoka tried calling out Kanon's name, but choked instead. She stared at the creature, which was now holding her up high. With its other hand, it made to slash her neck. Honoka closed her eyes at her coming demise.

"Not on my watch, demon!"

Honoka opened her eyes to see someone kick the demon in its side from the air. She landed on the ground in awe of the person who had saved her.

A guy who looked to be eighteen-years-old was standing in front of her. He was wearing a red shirt that was sectioned off his body like paper that had a V-shape on the front and an X-cross on the end of the V made of string held by golden buttons. He had red pants that had the ends of sides of the pants cut into a triangle-shape. He was wearing simple red shoes. His hair was straight, black, and was about shoulder-length. Although she couldn't see it, he also had red eyes; they were glaring at the demon. On the top of his head were animal ears, and he had a black fox tail that ended with white fur that was swaying side-to-side.

Putting a hand up in the air, he summoned a large, red scythe and slashed the air, producing a burst of fire that flew at the demon. The demon dodged the attack, and jumped into the air aiming for the guy's head. The guy blocked the demon with is scythe, and pushed it off into the air. He jumped and slashed it, parrying off the demon's claws.

The two landed on the ground and circled each other. The demon swiped at the guy and he somersaulted out of the way. As he turned to look at the demon, he was slashed on the cheek by the demon's feet and was blown a few feet, letting go of his scythe and having it land a few feet from him.

He gritted his teeth as the demon approached him, only to stare in shock as Kanon grabbed it in his jaws and threw it into the air.

Landing on the ground, the demon turned to decapitate Kanon, but the guy dashed in front of the fox and took a slash to the chest.

Putting a hand on his chest, the guy gritted his teeth and pushed the demon away with fire with his other hand.

" _Duratus!_ " he shouted, holding out the same hand.

The demon froze in place at the shout. Confused, it desperately tried to move but was unable to.

Sighing in relief, the guy fell to his knees and the scythe disappeared. Kanon sniffed his head, to which the guy stared at the fox uncomfortably.

The sound of running feet made him look up and he yelped when Honoka pounced on him, hugging him tightly. Kanon growled at Honoka's actions.

"Thank you _so_ much for saving me!" she cried out, tears falling from her cheeks.

"I couldn't let the demon take your soul," the guy said, sitting up with Honoka holding onto his shirt.

"Why would it do that?" Honoka asked, looking at the guy curiously.

"Demons do that to strengthen their own power and how long they live," he said.

Honoka helped the guy stand up.

"I'm Honoka Kosaka," she said, smiling at him.

"…Basso Continuo," the guy said, blushing a bit.

"What you did earlier—was that magic?" Honoka asked, putting her hands together.

"Yes, materialization magic and fire magic," Basso answered. "Although I primarily use dark magic."

"Dark magic?" Honoka said, tilting her head. "Don't Dark Kitsunes normally use it?"

"Uh, yes…" Basso said, looking away from her. "But people can use it as well…"

Honoka stared at him and gasped.

"You're bleeding!" she said, touching his cheek.

"I—It's just a scratch!" Basso said quickly, blushing and pushing her hand away.

Honoka opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by some loud moaning. She looked and saw the demon was bleeding and seemed to be in pain. Basso followed her gaze and frowned slightly.

"Demons aren't meant to exist in our dimension," he explained. "Being exposed to magic has damaged its soul."

"I thought only light magic worked on demons," Honoka said.

"That's true, but technically any kind of magic is enough to damage a demon," explained Basso, approaching the demon.

The demon stared at Basso pleadingly.

"…I understand," Basso murmured, nodding and summoning his scythe.

Realizing what Basso was about to do, Honoka looked away, closing her eyes and plugging her ears. The sound of something sharp slicing flesh filled the air. Honoka opened her eyes while unplugging her ears and looked to see the demon dissipating into light.

"May you rest in peace now," murmured Basso, dispatching his scythe.

Honoka's eyes widened as she realized she could see a fox tail sticking out of Basso.

"Oooooo!" she squealed, petting the tail with hearts in her eyes.

"Stop that!" Basso cried out, looking at Honoka blushing.

"…Are you a Dark Kitsune?" Honoka asked, looking at him. "I've been taught Dark Kitsunes have dark colors and red eyes."

"…I am, yes," Basso said quietly, looking away from her.

"Your tail is so fluffy!" said Honoka, closing her eyes and smiling.

Basso stared at his chest, sighing and blushing. A sting of pain from his chest made him gasp and fall to his knees.

"Basso?!" Honoka cried out, worriedly putting a hand on his shoulder.

Her eyes widened as she saw the slash that had been down by the demon on his chest.

"You're injured!" she said, grabbing his shoulders.

"It's just a scratch," muttered Basso, hand on his chest and eyes closed.

"It's not!" Honoka shouted, eyes narrowed, startling Basso. "You need medical attention!"

Basso staggered to his feet and turned around.

"I'll be fine!" he said, waving her away with his other hand.

He wobbled a few feet away before tilting towards the ground.

"Oh shit," he muttered, eyes narrowed in exasperation.

The last thing Basso heard was Honoka's panicked voice.

" _Basso!_ "

* * *

Basso Continuo

Gender: Male

Race: Dark Kitsune

Age: 18

Date of Birth: September 27th

Astrological Sign: Libra

Blood Type: AB

Eyes: Red

Hair: Black

Height: 5'5"

Name Meaning: His name is a musical term that means continuous bass.

Triva

The name for the chapter means sight-read (lit. "at first sight".)


	2. Affretando

**Edit: 2/28/17. So I fixed up some of the wording I did for this chapter, as I was not happy with how it was.**

* * *

Song II: Affrettando

* * *

Opening his eyes, Basso found himself in a bed. Up on the ceiling was a lantern that was burning with fire magic. The walls of the room were made of wood, as was the floor. The room also had a wardrobe, but nothing else—it was probably an extra bedroom.

He could feel a bandage on his cheek and a ton of bandages on his chest. He didn't have his shirt on, but still had his pants.

Turning his head, he found himself staring into big, blue eyes.

"Yaaah!" he cried out, involuntarily sitting up in bed and leaning away from Honoka, then putting a hand on his chest as the action caused the area that was damaged to hurt.

Honoka had had her head on her hands with her fingers curled on the bed, but now she sprung up straight.

"You're awake!" she shouted, and then ran out of the room. "He's awaaake!"

Basso stared after Honoka in bewilderment, and realized that from the back he could see Honoka had bandages on her back. He then noticed a girl he didn't recognize sitting in a chair that was against the wall.

"I apologize for her reaction," she said, smiling at him sheepishly. "She was really worried about you."

Basso stared at her blankly.

"Oh, I'm Yukiho," she said. "I'm Honoka's little sister."

"Nice to meet you," said Basso, smiling slightly.

"Even though Kanon was there, I'm glad it was you who saved Honoka," said Yukiho, eyes closed and smiling while holding up one closed hand. "Although I've never seen Kanon cat so mean to someone before."

At this, Basso realized that Kanon had his paws up on the end of the bed and was glaring at him. When he noticed Basso staring, he growled. Basso felt some sweat drip down his face at the intensity of the fox's stare.

The sound of footsteps made Basso look up; Honoka entered the room with her parents behind her.

Both of them looked like they were forty-five-years-old. Her mother had straight brown hair that was about shoulder-length and blue eyes, and was wearing a white dress like her daughters with a green apron and black plain shoes. Her father had cropped black hair and blue eyes and was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with one of the buttons undone, blue jeans, and brown loafers.

Basso shivered as he saw Honoka's father look at him sternly, as the man had a commanding aura.

"Hello, Basso," her father said.

"H—hi," replied Basso, his voice high-pitched.

"I'm Hibiki, and this is Megumi," Hibiki said, indicating himself and his wife. "I'd like to sincerely thank you for saving Honoka."

"You're welcome," said Basso, still under pressure.

"Hibiki, you're scaring the poor boy," murmured Megumi, giggling.

"Ah, sorry," said Hibiki, rubbing his head sheepishly.

He stepped closer to the bed; Basso instinctively tried backing away but hit the head of the bed.

"Basso, why were you around this area?" Hibiki asked. "Our cottage isn't near a town."

"I was passing through, sir," answered Basso, looking at his cusped hands.

Hibiki raised an eyebrow at this.

"Dark Kitsunes have been banished from human civilization for a hundred years," he said. "Why are you outside your territory?"

"I was banished from home," Basso said sharply. "I've been tasked with getting permission for Dark Kitsunes to enter Dolcissimo once again, sir."

"I see…" murmured Hibiki.

"Um, why were you banished?" asked Honoka, tilting her head.

Megumi and Yukiho stared at her in shock, and Basso stiffened.

"Honoka!" Yukiho scolded, glaring at her sister.

"That's something very personal to ask! He might not _want_ to say why!"

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Honoka said, holding her hands pleadingly. "I'm sorry for asking such a thing! I shouldn't have asked!"

"Geez, Honoka," muttered Yukiho, crossing her arms. "Think before you speak, will you?"

"…It's okay," said Basso softly. "But I really don't want to wanna talk about…"

He trailed off, staring at his hands. Basso pulled the covers to the side and got up from the bed.

"I should probably get going," he murmured, putting on his shoes that had been on the ground.

"You're still recovering," said Hibiki, and blocked Basso's way. "That demon did a number on you."

"Plus you can't leave without some good food and supplies," Megumi added.

"You don't have to help me," Basso said, shaking his head.

"Your body needs to heal!" Honoka cried out, grabbing Basso's shoulders, surprising him. "And our Mom's bread is the best!"

"…Is bread the only food you think about?" muttered Yukiho.

Basso stared at Honoka's face blankly, and laughed quietly at her expression. He looked at everyone.

"…Thanks for the help," he said, smiling softly.

Later, after putting his shirt back on, Basso explored the cottage. It was a wooden cottage, with the furniture also wooden.

"The candles and lanterns are lit with fire magic," explained Yukiho, appearing behind Basso startling him.

"Really?" he said. "So your parents can use magic?"

"Yes, but only for little things," she said. "Although apparently they used magic all the time when they were working."

"Working where?" asked Basso, looking at a painting of the family that had them ten years younger.

"Once I overheard them talking," murmured Yukiho, looking at another painting of the girls trying to bathe Kanon. "From what I heard, I guess they used to work in Olympus."

"Olympus?!" Basso cried out, staring at her in shock. "That's the capital of the country, and where the Olympus Council resides! What did they do in Olympus?"

"I don't know, since they caught me listening," Yukiho answered. "Honoka doesn't know about it."

"Why not?" asked Basso.

"That kind of thing doesn't seem like something she'd want to know," she said.

"If it'd been me I'd want to know!" said Basso, glaring at Yukiho. "Living in Olympus is a big deal! They could've been in the Olympus Council!"

"The Olympians are immortal—everyone knows that," said Yukiho, turning away from him. "There's no way our parents were on the Olympian Council."

Basso stared at her as she walked down the hall into the kitchen.

"…Upstairs to the right is Honoka's room," she told him. "You'll find her there."

Basso continued staring at her before looking the painting of the family ten years ago, and then back down the hall to the stairs.

Honoka's room was full of stuffed animals and books. Her bed was beside a window, which was open to see the setting sun. Honoka was looking outside with Kanon lying next to her. When he saw who had entered the room, he yipped and growled.

"Oh stop it, Kanon," said Honoka, turning to the fox. "He's not going to hurt me."

Basso slowly moved to sit on the other end of Honoka's bed. Upon doing so, he noticed that her ceiling was enchanted to show the starry night sky.

"Wow…" he whispered, in awe.

"I love looking at the stars, so I asked my parents to make my ceiling look like the nighttime," explained Honoka, rubbing Kanon behind the ears.

"Hmmm," hummed Basso, looking at her.

A few minutes passed as the two sat in silence.

The sound of movement made Basso look to see Honoka picking up a purple box that was on the floor beside her bed.

"…Yukiho and I aren't blood-related," she murmured softly, putting a hand on top of the box. "They found me ten years ago, all alone crying with Kanon."

Basso looked at her with a concerned expression.

"This tiara was with me," Honoka continued, taking out a golden tiara that had three points with the middle one the largest and had musical notes on the point pads. "I don't know where and how I got it, or what the musical notes mean.

"Apparently I had been dressed like a princess, and had been traumatized somehow," she said. "I have no memories from before being found—or to be more precise, I must have blocked the memories."

"…Do you want to remember?" asked Basso, turning his body around to fully face Honoka.

"…I don't know," Honoka said softly. "Maybe one day my memories will return. Until then I'll just live my life."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Basso. "I'm a complete stranger."

"Because I want to help you," answered Honoka, staring him in the eye. "I want to help you achieve your goal. Plus, maybe my memories will return if I see more of the world."

"I thought you weren't sure if you wanted to remember," Basso said.

"I'm scared to learn why I was in such a state, but a part of me still wants to know why," Honoka murmured.

She rubbed Kanon behind the ears.

"Kanon has always been with me," she said. "He's like older brother to me, despite being a fox."

Basso moved closer to them, and Kanon growled at Basso's movement. Basso tentatively stuck out his hand to the fox, who sniffed before biting Basso's fingers.

"Kanon!" Honoka scolded, grabbing Kanon by the scruff of his neck. "Bad boy!"

"It's okay," grunted Basso. "He's just showing who's in charge."

Kanon stared at Basso for a minute before licking Basso's fingers and resting his head on Honoka's lap.

Honoka sighed sheepishly before letting go of Kanon and began petting his back. Basso tentatively did the same, but the fox made no move to stop him.

"I guess he approves of you now," said Honoka, giving Basso a small smile with her eyes closed.

"…Thanks," Basso murmured. "For offering to help me."

Honoka smiled at his words, reopening her eyes, and gave out a small gasp.

"Dad," she said, sitting up straight with Basso doing the same.

Hibiki stood at her door with his arms crossed.

"What's this nonsense about helping him?" he asked sternly. "Honoka, I forbid you from leaving this cottage!"

"Why?" asked Honoka, getting up and making Kanon whine from the action.

"The world's too dangerous for you," Hibiki explained. "You're safe here, out of sight from other people."

"Is it because I was a princess?" asked Honoka, moving to the center of her room.

"It's not that," said Hibiki, narrowing his eyes.

"Then why?!" Honoka cried out. "Why do you insist on keeping me here?"

"…The reason for that is something I can't tell you right now," murmured Hibiki, lowering his eyes and staring at the tiara in Honoka's hands.

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you yet because you're not ready!" Hibiki shouted, startling Honoka and Basso while causing Kanon to yip.

The room was silent as the occupants in the room despite Kanon looked at the floor for a few minutes.

"…I came up here to tell you that dinner's ready," Hibiki said.

Honoka put the tiara on the bed and walked out of the room with Kanon following.

As Basso walked past Hibiki, Hibiki grabbed him by the shoulder.

"After you've eaten, you're getting out of my cottage," he told Basso. "Dolcissimo is a mile north of here. You are to leave before Honoka can try to join you. Understand?"

Basso narrowed his eyes at Hibiki.

"Crystal," he said, nudging his shoulder out of Hibiki's grasp.

A few feet away, against the wall, Honoka stared at the floor with a neutral expression on her face. Kanon looked at her worriedly.

It was nighttime. The cottage was quiet, except for the sound of someone sneaking downstairs.

Honoka tiptoed on the steps with socks on her feet and her shoes and tiara in her hand. Her other hand was held upright, with a small flame burning above it. She was wearing her dress with a white cloak over her shoulders. Kanon followed behind her slowly.

She determinedly sneaked into the kitchen and opened the storage box. Taking out some large loafs of bread, cheese, and cartons of milk, she slowly made her way to the storage room where she put everything inside a large purse with the tiara first and then the food products. She then put on the purse under her cloak with it hanging across her body to the left. Walking to the area with lanterns, she transferred her small flame to one large, black one and took it in her hand. She put on her shoes quietly.

Honoka quietly opened the front door, and hesitated, looking back in the house before narrowing her eyes in determination and going outside with Kanon.

Kanon looked at her unsure.

"…I know this is a bad idea," Honoka said to his look. "But… I feel like I _have_ to do this. You understand, right?"

Kanon stared at her and nodded slightly.

"Thanks, Kanon," said Honoka, petting Kanon's head. "Let's go find Basso."

Kanon sniffed the air and then the ground, walking around. He pawed the around at the left side of the clearing.

Honoka nodded and began running down the path, with Kanon by her side in the night.

* * *

Trivia

According to Wikipedia, affretando means, "Hurrying, pressing onwards".

Hibiki means, "sound, echo".

Megumi means, "love, affection".


	3. Bridge

**...So it seems I'm updating around holidays now. XD**

 **I now have a Tumblr! It's called "i-heart-fantasy". I'll be posting the covers to the fanfic, chapter previews, little comics, sketches, and reference sheets for any aspiring artists out there. If you're also into Persona 5, then I'll have some stuff featuring that on there as well. I even have some crossover ideas I wanna show off (I have two things with a crossover of LL! and P5 up already).**

* * *

You're No Longer Alone

* * *

Song III: Bridge

A mansion was surrounded by darkness. It had a large a large garden maze in the courtyard, and the entire property was closed off by a forest.

Demons and Dark Kitsunes were scrambling around everywhere. One of them, a Dark Kitsune who looked to be thirty-nine-years-old, was walking purposely with the others moving out of the way as he walked. He had long, red hair that was tied up in a high ponytail and he was wearing a blue-and-red kimono with a holster that held a sword on the left side, with socks, and sandals. He had striking green eyes that observed his surroundings passively.

He made his way out into the garden maze, going into the center. A young man was standing in front of a pomegranate tree, shrouded in shadows.

"Kazu."

Kazu stopped in his tracks, a few feet away from the young man.

"Where's Bellicoso?"

"Bellicoso is practicing his swordsmanship," answered Kazu.

"Hmmm…"

The man shuffled his feet. He chuckled.

"It's odd to hear you talk about Bellicoso so casually," he said. "Since he's your _king_ and all. You're just a general in his army."

Kazu narrowed his eyes.

"You forget I'm the _highest_ general in the army _and his_ _bodyguard_ ," Kazu said stiffly. "I'd watch what you say, _Morendo_."

"Ah, _yes_ ," said Morendo, smiling and not at fazed at all. "Kazu Hauptstime, the strongest magic user in the Kistune realm. Admired _and_ feared by all of his peers!"

Kazu flinched at the mention of the Kitsune realm.

Morendo turned to face Kazu, his appearance still covered by shadows.

"May I inquire as to how the search is progressing?" he asked, tilting his head.

"…I believe we've found the location of your first target," Kazu said.

Morendo stared at him for a moment, and then began cackling. His cackling turned into maniacal laughter, with Morendo holding his sides.

" _Finally!_ " he cried out, holding his hands up to the darkened sky. "After _sixteen years_ , I've found the person who's the obstacle to my plans!"

Kazu watched Morendo continue laughing with a neutral expression.

Finally, Morendo stopped laughing.

"Get a group out there and capture her," he commanded. "I _have_ to stop her at all costs, before she finds _her_."

Kazu nodded and bowed before walking away swiftly.

Morendo stared at the sky, and then held out his hands up to it.

"Soon, Calliope…" he murmured. "We'll be together again…!"

Suddenly, he gasped as pain struck his chest, and he put a hand on it.

He stood still for a few minutes.

"…Nuisance," he murmured softly. "No matter. Soon, you won't be even _be able_ to awaken again…"

* * *

Moonlight lit up the night as Honoka and Kanon ran down the path. Honoka stopped for a moment and panted, trying to catch her breathe.

Kanon stared at her.

"I'm okay," said Honoka, petting his head. "I'm just not used to running for a long period of time."

She conjured up some water in her palm and drank from it.

Honoka then continued walking down the path. A couple yards later she paused, and looked into the trees.

There were a lot of loud noises that sounded like fighting coming from the forest.

Honoka took a step forward but was blocked by Kanon.

"But what if it's Basso?" she asked him. "Or someone in need of help?"

Kanon stared at her worriedly. Honoka huffed and pushed past him into the thicket of trees.

* * *

Honoka gazed down into a ravine from behind a tree. Kanon was beside her, an ear flicking irritated.

A girl who looked to be seventeen-years-old was surrounded by demons and Dark Kitsunes. She was dressed like a gypsy, with a violet bra and a long, dark purple skirt tied together leaving space for her legs to move freely, along with wooden sandals. She had a see-through violet cape over her head and that had short sleeves. She had a light blue bag that went over to her right side, and was holding a large, golden globe of the world. Her eyes were turquoise and she had long, purple hair tied into a braid on her shoulder with a gold ponytail holder.

The Dark Kitsunes were dressed in black and red army outfits. One of them, most likely the leader, took a step forward towards the girl.

"I suppose you know why we're here?" he asked.

The girl didn't answer him.

"It'll be easier if you come quietly," the Dark Kitsune continued.

"And let Morendo kill me?" the girl said, tilting her head. "I'm afraid I can let him take my globe, either."

"If you tell him where _she_ is, I'm sure he'll spare you."

"I'm a hindrance to him," the girl answered. "Once he learns what he wants from me, I'm as good as dead."

The Dark Kitsune stared at the ground silently.

"Sorry, but I refuse to give Morendo what he wants!" the girl shouted, and threw down one of her hands.

A tornado of wind blasted the group, causing them to cry out in shock. The girl began running, causing some demons to go after her.

One large one jumped in front of her. The girl threw the globe into the air, and jumped at a tree, pushing off it. She pushed off of another tree, going higher into the air. She summoned up what looked to be large compasses with sharpened ends and swiped the air. The action caused the compasses to dive bomb the demons and Dark Kitsunes that were underneath.

The girl glided down to the ground, grabbing the globe as she glided. Suddenly, a Dark Kitsune hit her in the side with the blunt of their sword, causing her to crash into a tree while letting go of the globe.

Two Dark Kitsunes grabbed her arms and the leader picked up her globe.

"Well, I guess your luck runs out now," he told her.

A blast of fire struck him, causing the Dark Kitsune to scream in pain and fall to the ground, letting go of the globe. Another blast hit the ground at where the two Dark Kitsunes were standing, causing them to let go of the girl.

She looked up into the air to see Honoka falling through the air, landing on the leader's stomach.

"Leave her alone!" Honoka shouted, waving her arms in the air and causing bursts of fire to fly everywhere.

Kanon yipped and growled, biting and clawing at Dark Kitsunes. The ferocity of the fox's attacks made the other Dark Kitsunes run away from him.

"You little bitch!" the leader shouted, pinning Honoka's hands behind her and pushing her onto her stomach. "How dare you interfere—"

He was cut off when he felt something sharp impale itself in his shoulder, and looked to see a compass stuck there. He gave out a bloodcurdling scream and attempted to pry the object out of his shoulder.

The girl blasted the three Dark Kitsunes away with wind. She grabbed the globe and then Honoka, who was surprised at the action.

"What're you—"

The next thing Honoka knew, she felt a squirming sensation in her stomach and felt as if she was being lifted.

* * *

Honoka collapsed onto the ground, a bit dizzy. She looked around confused and saw she was in a different section of the forest.

She was startled when she felt something cold touch her and looked to see Kanon staring at her worried.

"I teleported us away with teleportation magic."

Honoka looked up to see the girl staring at her sternly.

"That was reckless of you," the girl continued. "You could've gotten hurt, or worse, killed."

Honoka stared at the ground guiltily.

"I couldn't stay still and let you get hurt," she answered.

"Why help a complete stranger?" asked the girl.

"It doesn't matter if you're a stranger or not," said Honoka, staring at her determinedly. "If someone's in need and needs help, it's the right thing to help them."

The girl stared at her, and then smiled.

"I see," she said, and rubbed the globe in her hand.

Honoka looked around them, holding up her lantern to see better.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We're north from where that army is," the girl said.

"Why were they after you?" asked Honoka. "I mean, I heard the conversation, but I don't get it."

"That's something you don't have to worry about," the girl said.

Honoka stared at her worriedly and continued to look around.

"Nozomi Tojo."

"Eh?" said Honoka, looking back at her.

"That's my name."

"Oh," said Honoka. "I'm Honoka Kosaka."

"Nice to meet you, Honoka," said Nozomi, extending a hand out to her.

"You too," replied Honoka, shaking Nozomi's hand.

"Now, I'm sure you have a good reason to be traveling at night in the forest," Nozomi said, smiling with her eyes closed.

"Uh…"

"Yes?"

"I'm looking for someone," Honoka said tentatively. "He's got black hair and red eyes. He's wearing a red shirt. And, uh, has a black, fluffy tail."

Nozomi stared at her.

"Honoka, you just described a Dark Kitsune," she said, her face in a worried expression.

"I know… His name is Basso Continuo."

Nozomi tapped her chin with a hand, thinking.

"…I haven't met someone with that description," she said.

"Oh," Honoka said, looking at the ground sadly.

Kanon nudged her hand, and Honoka patted his head.

"But maybe we can find him with this."

Honoka looked up to see Nozomi brandishing the globe to her.

"We can find Basso with your globe?" Honoka asked, stepping closer to get a better look.

Nozomi grinned mischievously.

"My globe isn't any _normal_ globe—it's magical," she explained. "It can show you were a city you want to go is, and even where someone you want to find is!"

"Wow!" Honoka cried out. "That's amazing!"

"This is a one of a kind magical object," continued Nozomi. "That's why I can't let it get into the wrong hands."

At this, Honoka stared at Nozomi shocked.

"Hold it and picture who you want to find," said Nozomi, handing Honoka the globe and taking her lantern.

Honoka almost dropped it since it was heavy.

"Don't worry about dropping it," Nozomi murmured. "It can't break."

Honoka took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A moment later, she opened her eyes in shock as the globe started glowing. She was hit by the sensation of feeling where Basso was.

She turned in the direction she felt where he was and began walking swiftly in that direction. Nozomi chuckled at her determined expression.

* * *

They arrived at what seemed to be a campsite. There was a tent next to a large fire. Sitting on a log that was in front of the fire was Basso.

"Basso…!" Honoka shouted, running and tackling him while letting go of the globe in the process, which had stopped glowing.

" _Honoka?!_ " gasped Basso, struggling to get out of her grip. "How did you find me?!"

"Thanks to Nozomi!" said Honoka, rubbing her head against his chest.

Basso blushed at this, and once he saw Nozomi his face went even more red.

"Get off of me!" he cried out, pushing Honoka off him.

Nozomi laughed at his actions.

"So you're Basso," she said. "I'm Nozomi Tojo. Honoka found me and I helped her find you."

"I see…" said Basso, rubbing his head.

"Nozomi's globe is magical!" Honoka said, holding up the globe. "It can tell you where places and people are!"

"That's a pretty powerful enchantment there," said Basso, whistling as he gazed at the globe up closer.

Nozomi blinked.

"Ah, so you know about magic and spells?" she asked.

"…Eh, I know some stuff," muttered Basso, rubbing his head and looking away. "I had a really great teacher…"

Nozomi stared at him and smiled softly.

"I see…" she murmured.

Basso stared at her confused and felt something tug at his shirt. He looked to see Honoka staring at him excitedly.

"You can use this to get to Dolcissimo!" she said, pointing at the globe.

"…You're heading to Dolcissimo?" said Nozomi.

"Yeah," answered Basso.

Nozomi looked at the ground for a moment, and then at them smiling.

"Keep the globe," she said. "You'll find it useful for your journey."

"Journey?" repeated Honoka, tiling her head.

Nozomi bowed her head, and wind whipped around her. Then the space where she was standing was empty except for the lantern.

Basso and Honoka stared passively at where Nozomi was. Kanon sniffed the spot and sneezed.

"Looks like you're joining me, then," said Basso.

"…Yeah," said Honoka, staring at the spot.

* * *

Trivia

The title of this chapter stands for bridge, which according to Wikipedia is a"transitional passage connecting two sections of a composition, also transition. Also the part of a stringed instrument that holds the strings in place and transmits their vibrations to the resonant body of the instrument".

* * *

 **Don't worry, Nozomi is an important character in the story. She'll pop up now and then until the plot starts to really roll.**


	4. Accompagnato

**Hey. Betcha thought you'd never see this updated, huh? So… Uh… I've realized that trying to make this fanfic a manga was aiming a bit too high. My art skills are only able to do illustrations and character designs, and so making a manga is beyond my skill limit. I've realized that while my art skills are very good, my strength is in my writing. So I'm going to continue this in written form. …Even though this fanfic is now two months behind on the schedule I calculated the dates for when a chapter is out each month… This time I'm going to do better than I had before—never again shall I let my resolve for this story waver. However, if you're interested in what the characters look like in the story then please tell me and I'll post up some character design pictures on my Tumblr. So… Please enjoy this chapter, which is a bit shorter than the length I normally do (11-12 pages normally in the journal I write the drafts in, this chapter was 10 pages). And if the story feels slow-paced, remember that the story is still in its early stages and will eventually pick up in speed.**

* * *

Song IV: Accompagnato

* * *

Basso, Honoka, and Kanon walked along the path out of the thinning forest. It was noon as the sun was high in the sky.

Basso had a black cloak over his clothes and was wearing a backpack. Honoka was holding the globe, staring intently at it, which was glowing slightly as it performed its magic.

As the group rounded the corner, the forest came to an end. In front of them by twenty feet was an enormous golden gate that was made of bars, connected to an equally as tall white wall made of cement that went on for miles in both directions. There were two guards on other side of the gate.

Upon seeing them, Basso panicked and pulled back Honoka, who squeaked at the action.

"What's wrong?" she asked upon seeing his face.

"The guards," said Basso, peeking out to look at them. "While no one has seen a Dark Kitsune in a century, I'm sure some people know how to identify one—like you did when we first met. If they see me, they'll probably refuse to let me in the city."

"So what do we do?" Honoka asked, peeking as well.

"I'll camouflage myself so I appear human to them," said Basso, taking a step back.

He closed his eyes, and a symbol appeared beneath him, glowing blue. The energy permeating from the symbol made a wind blow up his hair and clothes. A small flash occurred, making Honoka shield her eyes by closing them and holding up her hand. When it disappeared, Honoka opened her eyes to find Basso looking like a human.

"Wow!" said Honoka, in awe. "You look just like a human!"

"It's just a physical change, though," said Basso. "If you touch me, you'll still feel my ears and tail. But I've made it so only you can feel them."

"How does that work, exactly?" Honoka asked, tilting her head.

"It's an advanced technique," explained Basso. "I learned it from my teacher."

"Your teacher sounds really powerful," said Honoka.

"He is," murmured Basso, his expression going a bit sad. "He's like a father to me."

He looked at the globe in Honoka's hands. It had stopped glowing, ever since they had seen the gate.

"We should probably hide the globe," he said, taking a step towards Honoka. "Don't want to be questioned, right?"

Honoka nodded, and gave it to him. Basso took off his backpack and carefully put the globe inside, to which the backpack swallowed it up like a piece of food.

"Is that backpack enchanted?" asked Honoka.

"Of course," said Basso, smirking at her. "How else do I carry around that tent?"

Honoka blinked, and then laughed. Kanon rolled his eyes at Basso's words.

"What, don't find what I said funny?" Basso asked, leaning down at Kanon.

Kanon snipped at Basso's fingers.

"Whoa!" Basso cried out, moving away from the fox. "Geez! You just don't like me, do you?!"

Kanon snorted in response.

"Jerk fox," Basso muttered, turning around and walking out of the forest.

"In his defense, I think he's just getting used to you!" said Honoka, following.

"Doesn't seem like it to me!"

The group walked up to the guards. The guards stared at them, and then one made a hand motion, which caused the gate to open for them.

"Nonverbal magic," Basso explained to Honoka as they walked into Dolcissimo. "Easier to use so enemies can't get in."

"Is it the same as me making a small fire to see in the dark?" asked Honoka.

"Sort of," said Basso. "In order to open up a large gate like that, you'd have to concentrate your mana on that specific gate."

"Mana?"

"The magical—or spiritual, if you want to use that term—energy you need to be able to use magic?"

Honoka stared at Basso blankly.

"Not everyone possess mana," he explained. "However, I'd say that almost half of the population in Anima possess it. Mana can also be inherited through the bloodlines."

"Basso, look around us!" Honoka said suddenly, pulling on Basso's arm.

"Eh?"

Basso looked at her confused, and then gasped as he saw what Dolcissimo was like.

Every building around them seemed to be built in golden hues, with them varying in height. The group seemed to be in the marketplace section of Dolcissimo, as there stands everywhere, with people hustling and bustling. There weren't just humans—there were also cat-people, elves, bird-people, and even some mer-people.

"I've never seen such a variety of people before," murmured Basso, looking around frantically. "I've read about them, but it's not the same as actually _seeing_ them in person."

Honoka was looking around with a fazed expression on her face.

"…I feel as if I've been here before," she murmured.

"Really?" said Basso, looking at her surprised.

"Yes," she said, putting a hand on her head. "But I have no idea why I feel that way."

Honoka gasped as someone bumped into her.

"Ah, my apologies!"

She looked up see a guy who looked to be eighteen-years-old. He was dressed as if he was a composer, wearing a white coat that had its ends split apart, a black vest, black shirt, black shoes, black gloves, and a blue tie. He had red eyes and black hair that was tied in a long, low ponytail with a red ponytail-holder.

"Are you alright?" he asked, tilting his head and putting a hand on his hip. "I didn't see you there."

Honoka stared at him blankly, as still as a statue. She put up a hand, and then quickly put it back down.

"…Have we met before?" she asked tentatively.

"Honoka?" Basso whispered, extremely confused.

Kanon was tilting his head in confusion.

"I think I'd remember someone with such a pretty face," murmured the guy, scratching his chin.

Honoka blushed at his words. She looked at the ground, and smiled at the guy sheepishly.

"Sorry," she said, rubbing her head. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright," the guy said, waving his hand. "Actually, you look like someone I once knew."

"Really?" said Honoka.

The guy looked at the group curiously.

"Am I correct to assume this is your first time in Dolcissimo?" he asked. "If so, I know a great inn you could stay at. They even allow pets."

"Yeah, it is," said Basso, eyes narrowed slightly. "And who are you?"

"Ah, my apologies," said the guy, chuckling. "I haven't introduced myself yet, haven't I?"

He bowed before them with one arm behind him and the other across his stomach.

"My name is Lasciare Suonare," he said. "As you can see, I am a composer."

Honoka flinched at his name.

"That name…" she murmured, looking at the ground. "Why does it sound so familiar…?"

"Perhaps you know someone who once was called that," said Lasciare, and then waved them over. "C'mon, follow me."

Basso grabbed Honoka's arm and cautiously followed Lasciare. Kanon growled at the composer.

"Honoka, I'd be very careful around that guy," Basso whispered in her ear. "I can sense a dark aura around him. He's probably very dangerous."

Honoka looked at Basso surprised, and then back to Lasciare. She bit her lip nervously.

"He seems nice to me," she whispered.

"I know his type," whispered Basso, glaring at Lasciare. "He seems nice, but deep down there's evil lurking inside of him. Remember this, Honoka—every rose has its thorns, no matter how pretty they are."

"You speak as if from personal experience," said Honoka, looking at him worriedly.

Basso looked away from her.

"…My older brother," he spat out harshly. "Let's just leave it at that, okay?"

Honoka nodded and looked back at Lasciare.

The group followed the composer deeper into the city.

* * *

The street thinned out and there weren't as many people out and about. Honoka looked around at the buildings while Basso and Kanon continued to stare cautiously at Lasciare.

Lasciare turned his head to look at them.

"Hey, do you guys know the history of Dolcissimo from a hundred years ago?" he asked, looking at them curiously.

"You're speaking about how the Dark Kitsunes were expelled out of Dolcissimo because of their involvement with the Nine Guardians and their war with Morendo," answered Basso.

"Why, yes!" said Lasciare, turning around completely and clapping his hands. "Listen to you, a historian! And do you know why the Dark Kitsunes laid waste to Dolcissimo during that time?"

"…Resentment of how they were treated over the Light Kitsunes," Basso answered, eyes looking at the ground.

"Suppression and racism will do that, unfortunately," said Lasciare, holding his chin with one hand and his other arm underneath the other. "And since Light Kitsunes helped out with stopping the Dark Kitsunes, you'd think that there would be Light Kitsunes around today."

He smiled at Basso, eyes gleaming.

"Do you know the reason?"

Basso sweated and gulped before narrowing his eyes at him.

"…It's been said that due to fear of getting racism themselves, the Light Kitsunes decided to come together and form their own kingdom far away from other civilizations," he explained.

"Bingo!" said Lasciare, snapping his fingers.

He turned around and put his hands together behind his back as he began to walk again.

"I believe that the highest ranking Light Kitsune back then felt that it had been their fault that the Dark Kitsunes' rebellion occurred, and so tried to prevent it from happening again by moving all Light Kitsunes into their own territory," he said, looking up at the sky. "I also believe that the reason no one found them was because they sealed off their territory from other people's eyes."

He turned his head and smiled at them.

"Isn't history fascinating?"

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Basso, staring at Lasciare suspiciously. "And why do you know so much about Light and Dark Kitsunes? Most of the population has probably forgotten about them, except maybe for the royalty and the Olympian Council. So why do you know so much about them?"

"History is within everyone," said Lasciare. "We all carry on history, within our bloodlines. So history continues on forever, even if we're no longer here."

"That doesn't answer my question!" Basso snapped, sweat running down his face.

"Basso?" said Honoka, looking at him worriedly.

Lasciare stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Basso.

"I guess you could say I've done my research on the subject," he answered. "In any case, we've arrived at the inn."

He gestured to his left to a small, cozy-looking inn which had a sign that read "The Musical Inn".

Honoka looked at the sign curiously.

"That's an interesting name for an inn," she murmured.

"Yes, well, I assume that the owner is a fan of the Muses," said Lasciare, who walked back past them. "If you guys are in need of help, you can find me at Dawn's Bar, which is located east of the central area of the city—you can't miss it since its sign is huge."

He waved goodbye without looking at them and disappeared into the crowd of people walking about.

Basso sighed heavily and glared in the direction Lasciare went.

"I _really_ don't like that guy," he said.

Honoka smiled at him cautiously, with a slightly worried expression on her face.

* * *

Lasciare Suonare

Gender: Male

Race: Human

Age: 18

Date of Birth: May 7th

Astrological Sign: Taurus

Blood Type: AB

Eyes: Red

Hair: Black

Height: 5'10"

Name Meaning: Lasciare Suonare, according to Wikipedia, means "'let ring', meaning allow the sound to continue, do not damp, used frequently in harp or guitar music, occasionally in piano or percussion. Abbreviated 'lusc. suon.'"

Trivia

The title for this chapter is a musical term for accompanied, which according to Wikipedia is "(i.e. with the accompaniment following the soloist, who may speed up or slow down at will)".

Dolcissimo is a musical term that means "very sweetly". It's also a reference to a certain character that the group will meet eventually while in Dolcissimo.

Anima is a musical term for "feeling". It's the name of the continent that the story takes place in.


	5. Bird's Eye

**Man, I'm really stretching it with the uploads of this thing. In any case, it's still on time, before March. This is the last chapter of Volume One. Next up is Volume Two! Can you guess who's the cover character for it? It might be someone you're not expecting~! Also, this is a very short chapter. Sorry about that. But I always planned this encounter to end with a cliffhanger~!**

* * *

Song V: Bird's Eye

* * *

Honoka walked into the lobby, with Kanon by side. She was wearing her regular outfit, without her cloak.

She looked around before spotting Basso standing near the door of the inn. She skipped over to him.

"Are we heading to the castle?" she asked. "Since we have to ask the royals for permission for your errand…"

"I wasn't given a deadline for it," said Basso, who was clutching a small, white bag. "So we can take our time."

"Oh," said Honoka, who frowned slightly.

"Here."

Honoka gasped in surprise as Basso threw the bag at her, and turned to go outside.

"I wanna check out the market, since we never really got a chance yesterday to look around."

"Okay," said Honoka, pulling out a steaming sandwich of cheese and ham.

"Is this for me?" she asked, smiling, following him out onto the street.

"Well, yeah," said Basso, smirking. "You slept in so I had to go buy you something from a sandwich shop nearby."

Honoka took a bite, and her eyes flowed from the taste. She eagerly began eating more of the sandwich.

"I take it that it's good?" asked Basso, chuckling from her reaction.

Honoka hummed and nodded her head while smiling largely.

The group continued to walk as Honoka finished up the sandwich. She pulled out a small pastry that had red gel on the surface on it, and a cup that was covered up with a straw poking out of a small hole.

"You got me a pastry?" she asked, looking at Basso in surprise.

Kanon looked at Basso as well, intrigued.

"Y—Yeah, well…" said Basso, blushing slightly, looking at the ground. "I thought you'd like something like that, since you've never been in the city before."

"Thank you," said Honoka, smiling at him warmly. "But you should have gotten yourself something too."

"I'll do that later," said Basso, looking away from her warm gaze.

* * *

The marketplace was full of people as usual. Honoka was looking around drooling, her eyes shining at all the food around them.

"Hey, fix your face," chided Basso, his eyes narrowed. "No one will let you buy anything if you're walking around with that expression on your face."

"But everything smells _so_ good!" Honoka cried out, pouting.

Kanon snorted, pawing the ground.

"Aw, not you too, Kanon!" Honoka said, staring at the fox in surprise.

She turned around and sniffed the air.

"I'm gonna find a sand that sells bread!" she declared, pumping out a fist, and then dashed off.

"Ah, hey!" Basso said, putting out a hand at her. "Don't just run off like that!"

He sighed and shared an exasperated look with Kanon. Then he ran off after her, Kanon beside him.

Honoka was following the smell of freshly baked bread, sniffing the air like a dog.

* * *

As she was looking around, she didn't notice someone behind her and ended up bumping into them.

"Ah, no! My loaves of bread!"

The person Honoka had bumped into was a girl who looked to be sixteen-years-old. She had straight, gray hair that was long and was pulled in in a bun with a green bow with a loose, long side-ponytail. Her eyes were yellow, and she was wearing a dress like Honoka's, except it didn't have a corset and had white trimming on the bottom. Her shoes matched her dress and she had high, white socks on her legs. She also had light gray bird wings on her back.

"I'll help you!" said Honoka, kneeling down next to her and helped put the bread back into a basket.

"Oh, thank you so much," said the girl, smiling with her eyes closed.

"You're welcome," replied Honoka. "I'm Honoka Kosaka."

"Kotori Minami," said the girl, standing up with her basket. "I wanna buy you something as a thank-you."

"I'd be fine with some bread," said Honoka.

"Here, then," said Kotori, handing her a large loaf.

"But, this is yours!" Honoka protested. "I can't take this!"

"Please, I insist," murmured Kotori, smiling.

"In that case, thank you," Honoka said.

"Not many people would do that for someone like me," Kotori said, giggling slightly. "Because I'm a bird-human. Or in my case, actually more half than most since my father was a human and my mother is a bird-human."

"How did bird-people come to exist?" asked Honoka, tilting her head and taking a bite of bread.

"It's been said that bird-people came to be when a couple of birds were hit with strong magic that enabled them to become human while keeping their wings," Kotori explained. "As more birds gathered from being hit with magic, their intelligence changed to match ours. And over time, they interacted with humans and began to live with them, as equals. Cat-people and mer-people started out like bird-people, just with cats and fish instead of birds."

"Wow," said Honoka, continuing to eat her bread. "So, um, does that mean you like bird seeds?"

"That's a stereotype that people give us," said Kotori.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Honoka quickly said.

"No, it's okay," said Kotori, smiling. "I can tell you don't mean it in a bad way."

Honoka smiled at her.

"There you are, Honoka!"

Honoka turned to find Basso and Kanon running up to them.

"Seriously, don't run off like that!" Basso scolded, poking her head. "I don't want you to get lost!"

"Okay, okay!" said Honoka, pushing his hand away. "Kotori was telling me the history of how bird-people came to be."

"Eh?" said Basso, and looked at Kotori.

"Nice to meet you," Kotori murmured, doing a small curtsy. "I'm Kotori Minami."

"Basso Continuo," Basso said. "It's nice to meet you too."

"And this is Kanon!" Honoka said, petting Kanon furiously to which the fox got annoyed at.

Kotori giggled at Kanon's expression, and then she looked between Honoka and Basso.

"So, is he your boyfriend?" she asked, tilting her head.

"What?!"

"Eh?!"

Both Basso and Honoka blushed at Kotori's words.

"I was just kidding," said Kotori, laughing a bit. "You two _do_ look like you'd be cute as a couple, though."

"T—Thanks," said Basso, blushing and looking away.

Honoka squirmed and looked at the ground. Kotori giggled at their actions.

"Honoka Kosaka! I've found you at last!"

The group was startled from the sudden declaration. Honoka nervously turned around, as did Basso and Kanon confusedly.

Yukiho was standing a few feet from them, a gray cloak over her dress and her hands on her hips.

Honoka gulped deeply.

"…Yukiho?"

* * *

Trivia

According to Wikipedia, bird's eye is "A slang term for fermata, which instructs the performer to hold a note or chord as long as they wish".


End file.
